Truth & Royalty
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry he has been betrayed by his friends. He can't deal with it anymore so he goes to Gringotts and finds out he is a Prince of Alfheim from his Father's mother. As well as 9 Ancient and Noble Houses. He finds his soulmates. And leaves Earth for Alfheim with his Grandfather. While the truth on Earth is that Lily is alive and married Tony Stark. She thought Harry was dead. Till she


**Disclaimer: All Characters but the ones I made up belong to their original owners**

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **Have a Merry Christmas Everyone**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry he has been betrayed by his friends. He can't deal with it anymore so he goes to Gringotts and finds out he is a Prince of Alfheim from his Father's mother. As well as 9 Ancient and Noble Houses. He finds his soulmates. And leaves Earth for Alfheim with his Grandfather. While the truth on Earth is that Lily is alive and married Tony Stark. She thought Harry was dead. Till she learns her son is alive and goes searching for him with the Avengers…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry was fuming he hadn't received all summer any news from the wizarding world. Only a couple of letters by Fleur Delacour, Penelope Clearwater and Alicia Spinnet who had left Hogwarts were talking to him. They told him to go to Gringotts that the Nation would help him. Harry asked Fleur why and she said her family and Harry's had a betrothal agreement between them. There was no consequences if they didn't marry. Alicia said the same thing and so did Penelope.

Harry was going to trust these women as they had been nothing but kind to him at Hogwarts. He arranged for them to meet outside Gringotts. He just needed to get past his guards that he figured at been watching him.

He had packed his trunk and slipped on his invisibility cloak. Gently lifting his trunk because of some injuries by Vernon and he was weak in one arm and leg. His arm ached he reckoned from the dark ritual Wormtail did and his leg from the venomous spider he faced in the maze. He made his way out just as Dudley was going out. He was quiet as he snuck past the guard who he could tell was there from a slight shimmer of their cloak. Harry waited too he was several blocks away before called the Day Bus. He hopes on and gives them galleons to get him to Diagon Alley first. The conductor didn't even bother him. He goes through Diagon Alley with his invisibility cloak on and sees Fleur, Alicia and Penelope. He takes off the clock and greets them. They all smile at him.

"How are you going Harry?" Penelope asks

"I wished that those _friends_ would tell me things", Harry says

"Don't worry everything will be fine", Alicia says

"We need to go to the King of the Nation King Ragnok", Fleur says to Harry and the goblin at the teller

"Name?" the goblin asks

"Harry Potter", Harry says

The goblins eyes widen and nods, "This way my Prince"

"Why am I a Prince?" Harry asks the girls

"We don't know", Penelope says frowning

They follow the goblin to a high office with gold doors. The goblin tells them to wait a minute and goes in to talk with King Ragnok.

King Ragnok was surprised that Harry Potter was in his bank. He had tried contacting Mr Potter but he never got a response. The witch next to him smirked under her hood. The others in the room were Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco. Two girls Mackenzie, Mackendra, Mackayla, Mackenna, Mackelsey and Macktoria who were sextuplets daughters of Lord God Apollo and Lady Hecate. And Princess Eugenie of York the Granddaughter of Queen Elizabeth was also there with her mother who was a Muggle-Born witch and her father Prince Andrew Duke of York. They were wondering how their daughter and the young man they were told was her soulmate by the Goblins of USA. After all she would be a sister wife.

"I told you he would come today", the woman says

"Yes you must get your father", King Ragnok says

"Already sent a message", the woman says

The portal behind King Ragnok opens and High King Oberon and High Queen Selena of Alfheim enter.

"You found our Great Grandson?" High King Oberon asks

"He is outside but doesn't know his heritage or his family", King Ragnok says, "Nikabirk told me"

"Well send him in", High King Oberon says

Harry and the girls were waiting patiently for the doors to open. The doors do and a goblin holds them open and bows as Harry walks passed. Harry sees two people who looked a bit like people but not quite, a woman who was cloaked, there were nine girls around his age he didn't know one with golden blonde hair and green eyes, another with blonde hair and grey eyes and lastly a girl with brown hair and brown hazel, 5 girls he did know who were Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis and three girls who had pointed ears and features that weren't human and out of all people Narcissa and Draco Malfoy and King Ragnok who was at the Head of the table.

"Mr Potter", King Ragnok says

"King Ragnok why are they here?" Harry asks

"They are part of the truth you need to be told. You need to do a lot of tests today. Inheritance, Linage, Slave Contracts, Health check, and soulmate search", King Ragnok says getting out all the paperwork

"First tell me why Mrs Malfoy is here", Harry demands

"I never consented to the marriage. I was kidnapped with my sister Bellatrix from our true parents", Narcissa replies

The hooded woman lowers her hood and he sees it was Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix!", Harry snarls going for his wand

The girls immediately close in on him and hug him including the girls he didn't know. And the last girl hesitantly hugs him. Harry doesn't realise he is purring for several minutes when he came to his senses he was shocked by what he had done.

"I am sorry", Harry says to the girls

"Don't be Grandson. You are coming into your inheritance", High King Oberon says

"Who are you?" Harry asks wirily

"I think you should do those tests and we will fill you in", High Queen Selena says

"What one should I do first?" Harry asks after sitting down

"The inheritance test. We will each do one", Fleur says knowing what she was doing

"Ok. So what do I do?" Harry asks

"Cut your palm. And put seven drops off blood in this bowl", King Ragnok says handing over a dagger

Harry nervously cuts his palm and drops seven drops of blood into the bowl. The cut magically heals itself. King Ragnok mutters in the goblin language and pours the blood on the parchment. Names begin to appear.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Henrik James Potter_

 _ **Confirmed Lordships**_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (From Father)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (From Father's, fathers side)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Le Fey (From Ultimate Grandmother)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Emrys (From Fathers Ultimate Grandfather)_

 _Lord of Ancient and Most Noble House of Pendragon (From Fathers Ultimate Grandfather)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor (From Fathers Ultimate Grandfather)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw (Ultimate Grandmother)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin (From Fathers Ultimate Grandfather)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Ilvermorny (From Father's Ultimate Grandmother)_

 _Prince of Alfheim (From Fathers Mother)_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _Potter Trust Vault_

 _Potter Family Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Le Fey Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Ilvermorny Vault_

 _Noble Vault_

 _Dixon Vault_

 _Holmes Vault_

 _Fleamont Vault_

Harry was shocked he had 9 titles not including the Prince of Alfheim title. Harry thought about it and remember Alfheim was one of the Nine realms.

"So you're Elves?" Harry asks the man and woman

"Yes I am High King Oberon of Alfheim and this is High Queen Selena. We're your Great Grandparents", High King Oberon says

"I have a family", Harry mutters

"Yes dear", High Queen Selena says gently

Harry goes over and falls into her arms and hugs her. High King Oberon always hugs him too. Harry couldn't believe it he had a family. He stops crying after a few minutes and sits back down.

"Now we will now do a linage test it will show your family and who is dead or alive", King Ragnok says, "We will need 13 drops of blood"

Harry cuts himself again and King Ragnok does a spell in his language a long list of names appear.

"The ones that are dead will have a cross. But this shows something interesting. You will all need to read this", King Ragnok says handing over the parchment

 _ **Linage**_

 _Arthur Pendragon (t) and Genevieve Pendragon *Ultimate Grandfather & Grandmother*_

 _Merlin Emrys (t) *Ultimate Grandfather*_

 _Godric Gryffindor (t) *Grandfather*_

 _Rowena Ravenclaw (t) and Salazar Slytherin (t) *Grandmother & Grandfather*_

 _Hardwin Potter (t) and Iolanthe Peverell (t) *Grandfather & Grandmother*_

 _Abraham Potter (t) and Georgia Ilvermorny (t) *Grandfather & Grandmother* _

_Ralston Potter (t) and Lucy Prewett (t) *Grandfather & Grandmother*_

 _Charlus Potter (t) and Dorea Black (t) *Grandfather & Grandmother*_

 _Christopher Potter (t) Willow Fleamont (t) *Grandfather & Grandmother*_

 _Henry Potter (t) and Carol Lovegood (t) *Great Grandfather & Grandmother*_

 _Fleamont Potter (t) and Euphemia (Princess of Alfheim) (t) *Grandfather & Grandmother*_

 _High King Oberon of Alfheim and High Queen Selena of Alfheim_

 _Narcissa Black Princess of Alfheim (Aunt, Godmother)_

 _Bellatrix Black Princess of Alfheim (Aunt and Godmother)_

 _Alice Black-Longbottom Princess of Alfheim (Aunt and Godmother) (Incapacitated)_

 _Frank Longbottom (Godfather) (Incapacitated)_

 _Sirius Black (Godfather)_

 _Remus Lupin (Godfather)_

 _Luna Lovegood (Cousin and Godsister)_

 _Neville Longbottom (Cousin and Godbrother)_

 _Draco Malfoy (Cousin and Godbrother)_

 _Dorcas Meadows (Godmother) (t)_

 _Jasmine Meadows (Godsister)_

 _Marlene McKinnon (Godmother (t)_

 _Matthew McKinnon (Godbrother)_

 _James Charlus Potter (Father) (t)_

 _Lily Jasmine Stark nee Evans formally Potter (Mother)_

 _Anthony Stark (Step-Father)_

 _Daisy Marie Stark (Half-Sister)_

 _Anthony James Stark (Half-Brother)_

 _Jasmine Sarah Stark (Half-Sister)_

 _Heather Laura Stark (Half-Sister)_

 _Clovis Daniel Stark (Half-Brother)_

 _Howard Jarvis Stark (Half-Brother)_

 _Petunia Daisy Evans-Dursley (Aunt)_

 _Vernon Clarence Dursley (Uncle)_

 _Dudley Vernon Dursley (Cousin)_

 _XXXX_

"My mother is ALIVE and REMARRIED!" Harry yells

His mates put their hands on him again calming him down.

"Yes it looks like you mother faked her death", King Ragnok says

"How could she?!" Harry growls

"We won't know her reason unless you talk to her", King Ragnok says

"I never want to talk to her again she left me with the Dursley's! I was abused" Harry growls

Everyone gasps at his admission.

"Never again Grandson will you be. I will take guardianship of you and we can get you emancipated", High King Oberon declares

"Thank you", Harry says

"Now do you want to see the soulbonds?" King Ragnok asks

"Yes please", Harry says

"7 drops of blood", King Ragnok says handing over the dagger

Harry does give blood again names begin to appear after King Ragnok does the spell.

 _ **Prince Henrik's soulbonds/mates**_

 _Padma Indrani Patil_

 _Fleur Isabelle Delacour_

 _Hannah Sarah Abbott_

 _Susan Amelia Bones_

 _Daphne Freya Greengrass_

 _Tracey Amber Davis_

 _Alicia Spinnet_

 _Penelope Clearwater_

 _Perenelle Snow_

 _Nesayallindra (Elf)_

 _Mackenzie May_

 _Mackendra May_

 _Mackayla May_

 _Mackenna May_

 _Mackelsey May_

 _Macktoria May_

 _Delta (Elf)_

 _Katirya (Elf)_

 _Ashieldr Max_

 _Princess Eugenie Victoria Helena of York_

"So all of you are my soul mates?" Harry asks the girls

"Yes. Do you want us to tell you our titles?" Daphne asks

"I guess if you want", Harry says

"I am the heir of Delacour and Beauxbatons and a Princess of the Veela Race", Fleur says

"So you're a Princess?" Harry asks Fleur

"Yes. I am the Granddaughter of the Queen", Fleur says

"I am just the heir of Abbott", Hannah says

"I am the heir of Bones", Susan says

"I am the Greengrass heiress", Daphne says

"I am 6th in line to the throne of Britain", Princess Eugenie says

"I am Mackenzie the first sextuplet daughter of Apollo and Hecate", Mackenzie says

"I am Mackendra the second sextuplet of Apollo and Hecate", Mackendra says

"I am Mackayla the third sextuplet of Apollo and Hecate", Mackayla says

"I am Mackelsey the fourth sextuplet of Apollo and Hecate", Mackelsey says

"I am Mackenna the fifth sextuplet of Apollo and Hecate", Mackenna

"I am Macktoria the last sextuplet of Apollo and Hecate", Macktoria says

"I am the daughter of Athena", Ashieldr says

"I am Perenelle Snow daughter of Tyche", Perenelle says

"I am the heir of Davis", Tracey says

"I am King Odin's daughter Katirya and I am a princess", Katirya says

"I am Delta and I am a High Elf", Delta says

"What slave contracts do I have?" Harry asks King Ragnok

"You have five", King Ragnok says handing over the contracts

 _ **Human Slaves Contracts**_

 _Su Li_

 _Blaise Zabini_

 _Megan Jones_

 _Lavender Brown_

 _Rodger Davies_

"So they have to serve me?" Harry asks

"Yes. They are in the next room. They will be sent in now", King Ragnok says gesturing to the door

The door opens and all five come in and drop too their knees.

"Please rise I didn't mean to have you as slaves", Harry says

"We know. It was our ancestors mistakes", Megan says

"We have been trained to help you", Su says

"In what way?" Harry asks

"Su and I are your bodyguards", Blaise says

"I am your press secretary", Rodger says

"I am your fashion consultant", Lavender says

"I am your personal assistant", Megan replies

"I will accept you as my slaves but don't call me Master", Harry says

"Very well sir", Rodger says

"Now do you want to see if any blocks and abilities are on you? And who put them on you?" King Ragnok asks

"Yes", Harry says, "But how will you be able to tell?"

"They will leave a magic signature", Penelope says

"21 drops of blood", King Ragnok says handing the dagger again

Harry does what he is told and holds his hand longer over the bowl and counts 21 drops before King Ragnok takes the bowl away.

 _ **Abilities:**_

 _ **Henrik James Potter**_

 _Natural Parseltongue_ 90% Blocked (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 _Natural Parselmagic_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _IQ: 160_ 65% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Photographic Memory_ 90% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Wandless Magic_ 95% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Battle Magic:_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Battle Reflexes:_ 95% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Natural Occlumency_ : 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Natural Legilimency:_ 100% Blocked(By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Healing:_ 95% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _The Gift of Tongues:_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Glamour Abilities:_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Natural Elemental:_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Shape-Shifting:_ 99% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Analytical Abilities:_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Truth Reader:_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

 _Familiar Bonds:_ 100% Blocked (By Albus Dumbledore)

Creature Inheritance (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 _ **Potions, Curses, Poisons, Charms, Wards**_

 _Confirmed Potions_

 _Mild Amortentia Potion (Keyed to Ginevra Weasley) (Brewed by Molly Weasley) (2004-2005)_

 _Lust Potion (Keyed to Ginevra Weasley) (Brewed by Molly Weasley) (2004-2005)_

 _Magic Depriving Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore) (1991-2005)_

 _Confounding Potion (Brewed by Severus Snape) (2001-2005)_

 _Loyalties Potion (Keyed to the Weasley's, Hermione Granger and Albus Dumbledore) (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape) (2001-2005)_

 _Senses Altered Potion (Brewed by Severus Snape) (2002-2005)_

 _Trust Potion (Keyed to Weasley's, Hermione, and Dumbledore) (Brewed by Severus Snape)_

 _Obedience Potion (Brewed by Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley) (2001-2005)_

 _Gregory's Unctuous Potion (Makes drinker think the keyed person is their best friend) (Keyed to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger) (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore) (2001-2005)_

 _Loathing Potion (Keyed to Severus Snape) (Brewed by Dumbledore) (July 1991-2005)_

 _Hate Potion (Keyed to Draco Malfoy and Slytherin House) (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore and Elphias Doge) (August 1_ _st_ _2001 – 2005)_

 _Belief Potion (Makes the person under in believe anything the brewed and keyed say) (Brewed by Hermione Granger) (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley and Hermione Granger) (2004-2005)_

 _Imperius Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore) (2002 and 2003)_

 _Imperius Potion (Brewed by Barty Crouch Jr) (2004-2005)_

 _Loyalties Potion (Brewed by Barty Crouch Jr) (2004-2005)_

 _Compulsion Potion (Brewed by Barty Crouch Jr) (2004-2005)_

 _Compulsion Potion (Brewed by Severus Snape) (2002-2005)_

 _Befuddlement Draught (Brewed by Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore) (2001-2005)_

 _Control Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore) (2001-2005)_

 _Confusing Concoction (Brewed by Horace Slughorn) (2001-2005)_

 _Mild Fertility Potion (Brewed by Molly Weasley) (2005)_

 _Forgetfulness Potion (Brewed by Horace Slughorn) (2001-2005)_

 _ **Confirmed Poisons**_

 _Trace Amounts of Basilisk Venom (Causing nerve damage throughout the body) (2003)_

 _Trace Amounts of Dark Arts Restore body potion (Brewed by Tom Riddle and Peter Pettigrew) (2004-2005)_

 _ **Confirmed Charms**_

 _Binding Charm (Casted by Albus Dumbledore in 1991)_

 _Tracking Charm (Casted by Albus Dumbledore in 1991)_

 _Tracking Charm 2 (Casted by Arthur Weasley in 2002)_

 _Tracking Charm 3 (Casted by Ministry in 2003)_

 _Tracking Charm 4 (Casted by Barty Crouch Jr in 2004-2005)_

 _Tracking Charm 5 (Casted by Hermione Granger in 2003)_

 _Tracking Charm 6 (Casted by Molly Weasley in 2003)_

 _Compulsion Charm (Casted by Albus Dumbledore in 2001)_

 _Loyalty Charm (Keyed to Ronald Weasley) (Casted by Molly Weasley in 2001)_

 _Loyalty Charm (Keyed to Hermione Granger) (Casted by Albus Dumbledore) (2001)_

 _Hate Charm (Keyed to Slytherin House) (Casted by Albus Dumbledore) (2001)_

 _ **Confirmed Wards**_

 _Blood Wards (Casted by Albus Dumbledore in 1991)_

 _Mail Ward (Casted by Albus Dumbledore in 1991)_

 _Mail Ward 2 (Casted by Alastor Moody in 2005)_

 _Witch & Wizard block ward (Casted by Albus Dumbledore in 1991)_

 _ **Confirmed Rituals**_

 _Blood Ritual (Done by Albus Dumbledore in 1991)_

 _Blood Ritual (Done by Tom Riddle in 2005)_

 _ **Confirmed Curses**_

 _Oculus Curse (Makes the person have bad eyesight) (Casted by Albus Dumbledore in 1991)_

 _Personality Curse (Casted by Albus Dumbledore in 1991)_

 _Appearance Curse (Makes the person look like someone they are not) (Casted by Albus Dumbledore in 1991)_

 _Bonds Block (Casted by Albus Dumbledore in 2001) (Casted again in 2004 by Molly Weasley)_

 _Muggle Enraging Curse (Casted by Albus Dumbledore in 1991)_

 _Horcrux (Made by Tom Marvolo Riddle on 31_ _st_ _of October 1991)_

 _ **Medical Report**_

 _ **Current Medical Problems**_

 _4 Broken Ribs_

 _2 cracked ribs_

 _Sprained Wrist_

 _Sprained Ankle_

 _2 broken fingers_

 _Nerve Damage in Leg (With treatment still might be weak)_

 _Nerve Damage in Arm (With treatment still might be weak from dark magic and poison)_

 _ **Pasted Medical Problems:**_

 _Broken Bones all at least once_

 _Burns_

 _Whip Scars_

 _Belt Scars_

 _XXX_

And the list went on. Harry couldn't believe all the potions and spells on him. How was alive?

"How is Harry alive?" Narcissa asks angrily

"His magic has been fighting it off", King Ragnok says looking outraged too

"Get those Curses and Potions out of my nephew!" Bellatrix growls

"And fix his medical problems", High King Oberon orders

"Then we need to Ritual Chamber follow me", King Ragnok says to Harry

Harry goes with King Ragnok and they get to a spacious chamber with a soft bed and Healer goblins waiting.

"Prince", the Healers say bowing to Harry

"Harry needs all these blocks, potions, curses and medical issues fixed immediately", King Ragnok says handing over the list

The Healers where appalled by how many problems Harry had. He must be the first to survive all those potions, curses etc.

"Lay on the bed. The ritual will take an hour", the Healer Goblin says

Harry does what he is told. He was nervous. Would this work? Would he be free? The healers start up the rituals and white light flows around Harry. Harry cries out in pain as he feels like his body is pulling apart. He ends up passing out from the treatment…

* * *

 _In-Between-Worlds_

 _Harry looked around he didn't know where he was it looked like King Cross. He didn't feel any pain anymore. He heard a whimpering and saw a creature lying in a foetal position under a bench._

" _You can't help Son", a voice says_

 _Harry turns and sees his father. He looked just like the few photos he had of him._

" _Dad?" Harry asks_

" _My Prongslet", James says with a tear in his eye and holding out his arms_

 _Harry hugs his Dad tight and cries for everything that has been done to him. James just holds him. They finally pull apart._

" _I have been watching you", James says_

" _You saw everything?" Harry asks horrified_

" _Yes. I am so sorry you went through all that. But the people you are now with will never betray you", James says_

" _Why is Dumbledore doing all this?" Harry asks_

" _He wants power and the same with the Weasley's. The Weasley's want the fortune we have. Hermione wants the books that are in our vaults", James explains_

" _What about mum? Why didn't she ever come for me? Why did she let Dumbledore take me?" Harry asks_

" _Your mother believes your dead", James says_

" _Didn't she think to check?" Harry asks_

" _You will have to ask her that", James says_

" _I won't be talking to her for a while", Harry says firmly_

" _Fair enough prongslet", James says_

" _Where are we?" Harry asks as the Kings Cross station becomes a field of flowers_

" _We are in the world in between life and death. The Summer fields. Since you had so much wrong with you your heart is weak and has stopped. The Nation is trying to start it again", James informs Harry_

" _Should I go back?" Harry asks his father_

" _You have your bondmates, familiars and family. I will be with you always. There is a portrait in my vault of me and I can talk to you", James replies_

" _What will happen when I got back?" Harry asks_

" _You have basically had a heart attack. You will be weak for a while. The Horcrux, potions and poisons have made you very weak it was a hidden failsafe in the curses that Dumbledore put on you. You will have headaches for a while because of the Horcrux. Your weak on left side of your body and legs", James replies, "You will need a wheelchair"_

 _Harry sobs but James hugs him tightly._

" _Everything will work out", James says gently_

 _Harry felt a shock go through him, "Ouch"_

" _I think they got your heart started", James says_

" _Dad can you tell me about school days?" Harry asks_

 _James tells Harry everything including falling in love with Lily. He tells Harry embarrassing stories of Sirius, Remus and of course Snape. Harry loved every minute of it._

" _What is going to happen now I am weak?" Harry asks_

" _The nation has got you a chair. But you will become strong again. You should go now my son. You need to be with your family", James says_

" _I will miss you", Harry says_

" _I will always be in your heart. And just so you know it was my sacrifice that saved you and your Mum", James informs Harry_

" _I love you Dad", Harry says hugging James as the worlds begin to blur_

" _I love you too my Prongslet", James says_

 _And Harry leaves the world in-between for home…_

 _Back on the Mortal Plain._

* * *

Harry groans as he wakes. His whole body was aching.

"Harry?" Padma asks

"Yes", Harry says

"I am so glad your awake! And alive! It has been two weeks. I must get everyone", Padma says calling for everyone

"Where am I?" Harry asks  
"In my palace in Alfheim. My healers have been helping you", High King Oberon says walking in happy to see his grandson awake

His mates all appear and kiss him. Harry blushes but he likes the attention.

"How do you feel?" High Queen Selena asks

"Weak", Harry says

"The Nation had to do a lot of work. You nearly died on us", High King Oberon says

"I know. Dad told me in the summerfields", Harry says

"So you were in between life and death?" Delta asks

"Yes. Dad told me a lot of stories. And told me what the Nation had done", Harry replies

"That is good you know", High King Oberon says

"I am hungry", Harry says

"Of course. Food will come soon", High Queen Selena says

"Then we can get you out of this bed", Mackenzie says

"We will introduce you too everyone", High Queen Selena says

"Ok", Harry says

Soup was bought up. Harry felt weak so his fiancee's helped him.

"When did I arrive in Alfheim?" Harry asks

"1 and a half weeks ago", Penelope says

"Have you met anyone?" Harry asks

"Not really. By the way Neville, Draco, Luna and two named Jasmine Meadows and Matthew McKinnon. They are all your godbrothers and sisters. Are here with Su, Blaise, Megan, Lavender and Rodger. They have different rooms", Hannah says

"Have you all looked around the city?" Harry asks

"We have been waiting for you", Perenelle says

"I guess we should look soon", Harry says finishing his soup

"Lets get you in the wheelchair and I will introduce you too my wives and children", High King Oberon says

"How many wives do you have Grandfather?" Harry asks

"15. Selena is my main wife and the High Queen and all the others are just Queens", High King Oberon says helping Harry with Blaise and Rodger's help into the wheelchair

"Thank you", Harry says as he gets comfy in his chair

Fleur explains the chair to Harry and Harry was able to move it with a joystick. They all follow High King Oberon out and down the corridors. To a room that looking like a common room. Adults all sat around.

"This is the common area for our family Henrik. Everyone this is Henrik, Euphemia's sons, son", High King Oberon says

Everyone says hello.

"These are Harry's mates Padma, Fleur, Hannah, Susan, Daphne, Tracey, Alicia, Penelope, Nesmayallindra, Mackenzie, Mackendra, Mackayla, Mackenna, Mackelsey, Macktoria daughters of Apollo and Hecate, Delta, Katirya princess of Asgard, Ashieldr daughter of Athena, Perenelle daughter of Tyche. And this is Princess Eugenie of York a Princess of Midgard country called England, this is her father Prince Andrew duke of York and his wife Sarah", High King Oberon says introducing them

"Pleasure", many say

"These are Harry's slaves as he had contracts from his fathers family. Blaise, Su, Megan, Lavender and Rodger and his godbrother and godsister Matthew McKinnon and Jasmine Meadows", High King Oberon says

Those 7 bow to the royalty.

"Henrik these are my wives/mates Queen Tora", High King Oberon says

Queen Tora had brown hair and green eyes.

"This is Queen Layla", High King Oberon says

Queen Layla had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"This is Queen Liselle", High King Oberon says

Queen Liselle had platinum blond hair and brown eyes.

"This is Queen Tamina", High King Oberon says

Queen Tamina had black hair and hazel eyes.

"This is Queen Thirrin", High King Oberon says

Queen Thirrin had flaming red hair and blue eyes.

"This is Queen Krisafitsa", High King Oberon says

Queen Krisafitsa had snow blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

"This is Queen Cressida", High King Oberon says

Queen Cressida had sandy hair and hazel eyes.

"This is Queen Elemnestra", High King Oberon says

Queen Elemnestra had black hair and green eyes.

"This is Queen Elektra", High King Oberon says

Queen Elektra had blonde hair with a blue strip in it.

"This is Queen Sednaya", High King Oberon says

Queen Sednaya had brown-reddish hair and some blonde streaks in it.

"This is Queen Polgara", High King Oberon says

Queen Polgara had black hair and dark eyes.

"This is Queen Guinevere", High King Oberon says

Queen Guinevere had red hair with blonde in it and green and blue eyes.

"This is Queen Petryna", High King Oberon says

Queen Petryna had blond hair and brown eyes.

"This is Queen Sephrenia", High King Oberon says

Queen Sephrenia had black hair and ice blue eyes.

"You look so like Euphemia", Queen Liselle says

"Thank you", Harry says blushing

"These are our children now grown up. This is Crown Prince Asriel who is High Queen Selena's and I's son and his wife Lady Sarai and their 7 children", High King Oberon says introducing his first born son

"This is my heir apparent Prince Tarron and his siblings, Princess Rochelle, Princess Itylra, Prince Esriel, Prince Israel, Princess Israelia and Prince Luc", Crown Prince Asriel says

All them bow to Harry.

"Harry your Grandmother Euphemia was next of my children and she was Selena's child. Your ninth in line to the throne", High King Oberon says

"At least I will not become King", Harry says

Everyone chuckles.

"This is Princess Morgana who is Queen Tora's daughter and her husband Lord Lindir", High King Oberon says

"These are my three children: Prince Rohan, Prince Noel, and Princess Serpentina", Princess Morgana says

"Next was Alice who was Queen Elektra's daughter who married Frank Longbottom and was adopted by the Black's. Neville is a Prince and his little sister Astra", High King Oberon says

Harry smiles at Neville who returns the smile and he smiled at the girl besides Neville that had to be Astra.

"This is Prince Mirthal who's mother is Queen Layla. And his wife Lady Makaela", High King Oberon says

"These are our children Princess Ithyssa, Princess Mylaela and Prince Edwin", Prince Mirthal says

"I am next. I am the daughter of Queen Cressida. I was taken down to earth and left with the Black's. I married Lestrange by contract which bond me to him. Every daughter I had he wanted to kill but I sent them here. I only had one son. Narcissa and I are guardians of the Lady of the Lake and I am a Priestesses of the temple of the moon. We really can only bore girls. I have 12 girls and 1 boy. Princess Delphini, Princess Lyra, Princess Aquarius, Princess Libra, Princess Melanie, Princess Alyssa, Princess Nova, Prince Khloe, Princess Paige, Princess Londyn, Princess Dakota, Princess Siria and my only son Prince Taurus. I hope you can trust me", Bellatrix says

"I will see before I trust you", Harry says

"I am next. I am the daughter of Queen Cressida. And I am a Priestess. Lucius would want me to kill my baby girls. But like Bellatrix I sent them here. These are my children Princess Aurora, Princess Celeste, Princess Miranda, Princess Aquilia, Princess Carina, Princess Kalani and my only son Draco. I hope you can trust me in time", Narcissa says

"This is Prince Balin and he is Queen Liselle's child and his wife Lady Sariandi", High King Oberon says

"Hello Nephew. These are my kids Prince Kai, Princesses Aquileia, Lakatriona and Lezella", Prince Balin says

"This is Prince Aubrey and his mother is Queen Thirrin and this is his wife Lady Talila…", High King Oberon says introduces everyone every 40 of his children

Harry was happy he had such a big family. He settles down with his betrotheds and listens to stories from his Uncles and Aunts…

* * *

Lily Stark had, had it rough. She new her baby Harry was dead it had been 14 years. Now she was married to Tony Stark an old friend and she had six children with Tony. Daisy and Anthony junior who were born in 1999, Howard in 2001, Jasmine who was been in 2002, Heather is 2003 and Clovis in 2004. All were magical. Tony had figured out how magic worked with technology.

Lily had decided to get a copy of the Daily Prophet for once to see what is going on in Magical Britain. The headline nearly made her faint.

 **Boy-Who-Lived is the Boy-Who-Lied**

 _Harry James Potter age 14 has claimed that He-who-shall-not-be-named is back…_

Her Harry could be alive? How was that possible?

"Tony!" Lily yells

Tony comes rushing in he thought something had happened.

"Lily what is it?" Tony asks

"Read", Lily says handing him the Prophet

Lily had told Tony all about Harry. Tony wanted to do a search but Lily said he was dead and it was better left alone. All she could think about at the time was that her husband and son were dead.

"Lils do you think this Harry is your son?" Tony asks

"Yes. He is the right age and name. Tony please help me find him", Lily begs in tears

Tony pulls her into a hug.

"JARVIS run a search on Harry James Potter in England", Tony orders

"Right away sir", JARVIS says

"Lily listen we will find him. I promise", Tony promises, "I will call the rest of the Avengers"

Lily wipes her eyes as Tony calls those that are in the tower up to the main floor. Thor comes out with Bruce, Clint, Natasha and Steve.

"Why did you call us?" Natasha asks

"Lily's son may be alive", Tony says

"I have information sir", JARVIS says

Tony pulls everything up.

"It says here Harry James Potter has been living with his Aunt Petunia and her husband Vernon Dursley. His school records stop at age 11. When I assume he went to Hogwarts?" Tony asks Lily

"Yes. He was never meant to go to Petunia", Lily says angrily

"Did you say Harry James Potter?" Thor asks

"Yes why?" Lily asks

"His valiance, courage and bravery have reached Asgard! He has defeated a dark creature Voldemort three times. When he was 11, then 12 he fought him again and a Basilisk then just two months ago. I would like to meet this warrior", Thor explains

Lily couldn't believe what Thor had told her how did her son survive three fights with Voldemort and a fight with a Basilisk?

"We need to get to England", Lily says

"I will get my jet ready. Are you all coming?" Tony asks the Avengers

"Yes", they all say

"Now I will get the nanny's to watch the kids", Lily says moving away

"Do you think she will be alright?" Steve asks

"She needs to see her son", Tony says

"We will make sure she does", Natasha says

"Good"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
